Dooldles
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata does a doodle for Ino about Shikamaru... What if Naruto find it and brake's up with her? What will Hinata do to fix it?... That for you to find out


_**Usagi- Hey people Im in a new era**_

_**Neji- when aren't you?**_

_**Usagi- Good point… anyway I did this story about Naruhina**_

_**Neji- Why do you like that couple?**_

_**Usagi- because they are cute … now will you please shut up!!**_

_**Neji- Fine**_

_**Usagi- Thank you as I was saying I made this awesomely cute one shot that I hope you all like… OK Neji can you do the thingy for me?**_

_**Neji- Im not talking**_

_**Usagi- But… you just talked**_

_**Neji- You're hopeless… Usagi Uzumaki doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Usagi-Thank you Neji**_

_**Neji- Hn… what ever**_

_**Usagi- On with the story!!**_

Ino's point of view

My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am so in love with my boyfriend of three years Naruto Uzumaki. He asked me out in our junior year of high school and ever since then we have been so happy. He is too nice to me. For example, for no reason, yesterday he came running to my dorm room just to tell me that he missed me and couldn't bare to be without me for another minute. I know cheesy right? Well that's why I love him! He also lets me wear his class ring, his 'Red fox' jacket, and he takes me out for a date at least twice a week. He lives in an on-campus apartment with his best friends, Sasuke and Shikamaru while I share a room with Ino. I know you're probably wondering why I'm not living with Sakura, well she goes to UCLA and is still best friends with all of us and Sasuke's girlfriend. I am in all the same classes as Ino and a few with Naruto.

One day I was in one of my classes with Ino and not Naruto and I was completely bored. Since this class was so boring I thought I would do something to distract myself so I doodled. All about Naruto and how much I love him and would always love him. Then, Ino, who sits next to me, saw all my doodles with hearts and fancy letters and she loved them! She actually asked me to create her one so that she could put it on our door. I thought it was a good idea so I started to make one that said I LOVE Shikamaru Nara with a heart around LOVE and Shikamaru Nara written fancy for Ino and I was going to do one that said I LOVE Naruto Uzumaki that looked the same as Ino's, so that we could both put them on our door. But, as I thought about how to make them fancier the teacher told us class was over so I put the piece of paper with Ino's in my bag so I can finish them later. As I was walking out I remembered that Naruto was taking me out tonight so I ran to my car and went into my dorm as fast as I could so that I could look great for our 'big date' as Naruto called it. I wonder what that could mean?!

I was still putting on my makeup as Naruto knocked on the door. Well, I thought it was him because Ino's was at Shikamaru's and I knew that she wasn't going to be back until tomorrow. I answered the door still holding my eye liner and there was Naruto looking so amazing! He said it was a fancy place so I was dressed in a dark blue strapless dress that came to my knees. I told him to come in and wait while I finish my makeup. He came in after about five minutes he asked me if he could look through my bag because he was bored, probably because we don't have a T.V. "Yeah, sure. Just put everything back when you're done 'cause I have a presentation in there for an early class so I can't lose it," I said as I was putting on my blush. "Of course," Naruto replied, probably in the middle of looking through my stuff already. "WOAH!" is all I heard before he brought me the piece of paper that said 'I LOVE Shikamaru Nara with hearts on it. "What's wrong," I ask as I am so puzzled why he looks so angry. "What do you mean what's wrong? You are cheating on me with Shikamaru that's what's wrong!" Naruto exclaims as I grab the paper trying to understand why he is yelling at me. Then his words hit me like a slap you get from someone when you were expecting a hug. "What? I'm not cheating on you, baby, I would never do that to you," I said as I started crying just from predicting what he was going to do next and my prediction was right. "I can't believe I was actually going to propose to you tonight when you are cheating on me," he yells as he slams the door to my room and as he turned around to say that I think I see tears in his eyes. That may seem like no big deal for a girl to do but I have never seen Naruto cry before, not even when we thought his dad was going to die from a terrible car crash last year. (he did end up living and is not perfectly fine) I fall on the ground balling my eyes out but the thing is not all his words have sunken in yet. All I know is that the love of my life just walked out of my room and possibly my life. 'I have to fix this' is all I was thinking when I got up and started to run to the only place I think he might be.

I ran all two miles to the hill where he normally goes whenever something isn't right. When I got there he was on the phone with Sasuke. I knew it was Sasuke because he said "Sasuke, I love her. Too damn much." I don't walk right to him; instead I walk right behind him so that he won't run away from me or call me a slut or something like that. While he is on the phone talking I realize that he said that he was going to propose. I just realized that if I don't fix this I may never be with the guy I truly love. Once he is of the phone I sit down next to him and apparently he doesn't notice it's me there because he is still sitting there. As I am going to say something, I look at him and see what I have never seen before. Tears running down his face like a river. I don't say anything. All I do is rap my arms around him and let him calm down a little. 'God I love him' is all that is going through my head. Then I start to tell him what really happened. "Naruto, I didn't cheat on you with Shikamaru. I love you too much to do that to you. What really happened was that Ino saw me doodling things like that but about you and asked me to make one big one for her with I LOVE Shikamaru Nara and one for me the same way but about you and we could stick them on our room door. Baby, I could never and would never cheat on you," I say with all of the emotion in my heart and with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Baby girl. I love you too and I don't know why I thought that you would cheat on me but you know me when something is wrong I just… I freak out and don't want to listen," he replies as I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't just call me a bitch or anything like that.

His face turns into a confused look as I start laughing like there is no tomorrow. "Now why in the world is my favorite girl laughing hysterically when neither Kiba nor I told a stupid joke that only you laugh at," he questions as I start to fall on my back because of my hard laughing. "I… I just thought about how… how… a doodle almost completely ruined the best relationship… of my life," I try to get out between giggles. At this point we were both laughing and rolling around on the top of the hill. Then about two minutes later we were starting to calm down when I noticed Naruto get really nervous as he stood up while helping me to stand up. "uhh Hinata… ummm you know that I love you with all my heart, right," he questioned as our hands intertwined. "Of course I know that and I love you too," I state as I steal a quick kiss before he says "then you won't mind me asking you one thing," "Well of course not. I would do anything for you," I say as he starts to get something out of his pocket. "Well than you won't mind doing me the pleasure of marring me," he questions as he gets down on one knee and I start to tear up again. "Of course I would love to marry you," I exclaim as he says, "Well than you can have this," he says as he takes a box out of his pocket and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Oh my God, Naruto, this must've cost a fortune," I say as he starts to stand up. "Well you don't have to worry about that. All you have to worry about is what color dress you want 

your bridesmaids to wear," he says as he picks me up and swings me around. Once he put me down we look at the view. A bunch of people we know from our grade were watching us and a few were tearing up as some one in the crowd said "You two are better than a movie." "well I think that's why we were voted favorite couple in high school two years in a row," Naruto whispers to me as I lean in to kiss him which easily turned into a five minute make out session. People from the crowd, at first, were cat-calling and whistling but they eventually got bored watching a couple make out. Once we broke apart and all the people were gone we looked at the real view, building with a few lights on and the moon shining brightly above us. The perfect night to get proposed on.

So I did end up finishing the door signs for Ino and me. The only thing is I made a few adjustments to mine, which now said 'I AM GETTING MARRIED To and LOVE Naruto Uzumaki!' with the same hearts and everything around it and Ino's said 'I LOVE Shikamaru Nara!' just like it did when Naruto found it, on the night that started out terribly and ended up being the best night of my life! That doodle almost ruined my life but who cares I still got my guy!

_**Usagi- Well that is it folks**_

_**Neji- folks?**_

_**Usagi- Just trying something new **_

_**Neji- Hn… forget her crazyness**_

_**Usagi- "rolls eyes'' As I was saying before… I hope you all like it and you better leave review because remember review make me happy "smiles"**_

_**Neji- That sounded like a commercial**_

_**Usagi- I know "does a good girl pose"**_

_**Neji- You're weird**_

_**Usagi- Bye!! **_


End file.
